


Comethru

by preciousperalta



Category: Brooklyn Nine Nine
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25108483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousperalta/pseuds/preciousperalta
Summary: Jake and Amy have been trying to conceive for almost a year but the results have always been negative. They decide to go and see a doctor.
Relationships: Husband and wife - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Comethru

It had now been almost a year since Jake and Amy started trying to conceive, but the results had always been negative. 

“What are we doing wrong ?”, asked Amy frustrated and tired from all the trying. 

“I don’t know babe”, sighed Jake.

“We scheduled and planned everything, we tried doing it your way, we did it my way, we even tried the Hitchcock way but nothing worked. I’m done now.”, said Amy.

“Ames, maybe it’s time we go see a doctor. I know its — “

“Yeah, okay.”

“Really ? Are you okay with it.”

“Yeah. If it helps us get pregnant, I’m fine with giving it a shot.”

“Great ! I’ll go and make and appointment with the doctor.”

“Okay.”

“Don’t worry Ames, everything will be fine. I love you.”, said Jake as he got up and kissed Amy’s forehead.

“I love you too.”, said Amy cupping his face in her hands.

“Hello Mr. and Mrs. Peralta.”, said the doctor as Amy and Jake entered her cabin. “Welcome, please have a seat.”

“Hello doctor”, said Amy.

“Okay, let’s start. How long have you guys been trying to conceive ?”, asked the doctor.

“Almost for an year”, replied Amy.

“Okay. Does anyone of you have any smoking or drinking problem ?”

“I used to smoke till a year back whenever I was in stress”, said Amy.

“And what about you Mr. Peralta ?”

“I have smoked some cigarettes back in high school and college but never after that. And we drink only at parties or when we go out with friends.”

“Any family tree disorders ?”, asked the doctor.

“No doctor”, replied Amy.

“None that I’m aware of”, joked Jake.

“Any recent diseases that you suffered from ?”

“Yes doctor. Jake had got infected with mumps about two years back while investigating a case.”, said Amy.

“Mumps. Okay.”, said the doctor noting down these things on her notepad. 

“We will do both of yours checkup and send you the results within two days.”

“Ooh a test. Amy it must hard for you to control your hormones right now. Hahaha”, laughed Jake.

“Umm, thank you for meeting with us doctor.”, said Amy giving corner eye looks to Jake.

“Hey Rosa ! What’s up Man.”, said Jake.

Jake’s phone rang. 

“I’ll take this.”, said Jake.

Jake picked up the phone.

“Okay doctor.” 

“Yes doctor.”

“Thank you doctor.”

“Everything okay Jake ?”, asked Rosa. “You suddenly seem tensed.”

“That was a call from the pregnancy doctor.”

“I’m sure that’s not what they’re called but forget it, what did they say ?”

“She said that...she said that...”, Jake’s voice cracked. Tears started rolling down his cheeks.

“Oh god ! Jake ? Are you crying ? What happened ? What did the doctor say ? Are you okay ?”, asked Rosa really worried and putting her hand on Jake’s shoulder to comfort him.

“Yeah, I’m okay”, replied Jake, wiping the tears off his face. 

“Cmon, let’s go for a walk.”


End file.
